Una nueva oportunidad
by fer gp
Summary: este fic entra en adopcion se busca voluntarios mas info lean el "segundo capitulo" gomen
1. El fin de la mascara maldita

**Una nueva amenaza **

**Disclaimer: **El universo de The legend of Zelda y todos los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Shigeru Miyamoto

**Notas de autor: **Bueno por fin esta mi primer capitulo de mi primer. Y bueno este fic esta basado en el OOT y MM aunque hice un final alterno al de MM. Por favor no esperen muchos detalles (¿el por que? por que soy malo poniendo detalles ya es demasiado hacer este fic ya que tengo inspiración de roca)

**Aclaraciones:**

-Dialogo-

_"pensamientos"_

////////F1///////Inicio de flash back

/////////F2////// Fin de flash back

(Correcciones)

-GRITOS-

**CAPITULO 1 EL FINAL DE LA MASCARA MALDITA**

**TERMINA, NOCHE FINAL DENTRO DE LA LUNA**

Allí se encontraban en una habitación un tanto extraña se encontraban luchando un humanoide con sus brazos con forma de látigos con una mascara en su pecho y teniendo un gran ojo en su frente atacando ferozmente a un guerrero con una espada también extraña tenia una forma de ADN el guerrero aparentaba tener 17 años su cabello era blanco tenia unas rayas en su cara y no tenia pupilas en los ojos, ese guerrero respondía con el nombre de Link

Estos dos sujetos se atacaban con intenciones de erradicar al otro mientras que la luna estaba apunto de colapsarse contra el reino de Termina para erradicar toda vida existente.

Link se encontraba agotado debe ser normal, mantener la forma de la deidad feroz, (Ya que para un mortal era muy pesado tener los poderes de una deidad), Concentrar su magia en su espada para lanzar esas potentes ondas de energía, esquivar y recibir los latigazos que le mandaba el la criatura

"_Maldición esta pelea se alargo demasiado no se cuanto mas pueda aguantar pero debo terminar de una vez, la luna esta apunto de caer" _

Link sentía que todo le daba vueltas no sabia si se debía al desgaste físico por no dormir en bastante tiempo o desgaste mágico por cortesía de su nueva pero la mas poderosa de sus mascaras

"_OK definitivamente si sobrevivo no usare esta entupida mascara por un buen tiempo, pero debo encontrar fuerzas para terminar esta pelea no puedo regresar el tiempo de nuevo _

_No me queda mas poción verde ni roja tampoco tengo una hada adicional,_" haciendo una pausa_ "¿y si uso a talt?"_

Entonces la aludida comienza a hablar

-¡LINK DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- dice tatl volando hasta quedar en la altura de su cara – y ni pienses que me vas a usar como un objeto para recuperar tus fuerzas-

"_Me descubrió"_ pensó divertido_ –_ y tu no deberías estar solo de espectadora al menos dime su debilidad-

-¿cuantas veces quieres que te lo diga? ¡Solo golpéalo!- comento histérica

-eso no sirve de nada-

-ESTAMOS MUERTOS- declarando a unísono

Lejos de esa escena se encontraba la princesa Zelda en un balcón de su habitación la princesa tenia un cabello rubio que daba un brillo plateado por la luz de la luna sus ojos azules que parecían como dos hermosos zafiros. Debido a un mal presentimiento que tuvo hace unos instantes había despertado muy agitada

- Por las diosas ¿que significa este sentimiento que acabo de presenciar?- en eso cierra esos ojos zafiro para meditar después de un rato los abre de golpe y empieza a pronunciar en un susurro –Link.- con una voz que expresaba mucha preocupación -¡Por las diosas! Ciento que esta en un grave peligro-

Después puso sus manos en forma de oración y empieza a pensar

"_diosas de la trifuerza por favor protejan al Link para que regrese con bien a Hyrule"_

Regresando a termina

"_genial ahora que ya tengo un plan no podré realizarlo debido a mi falta de energía_"

En eso empieza a sentir un calor en su mano izquierda era una sensación familiar esa sensación empezó a recobrar las energías de Link

"_extraño esto se siente como la Trifuerza del Valor ¿pero como me separe de ella al dejar Hyrule?" _

Después voltea a ver a su mano izquierda y ve la marca de la trifuerza resonando

"_debe ser los restos de la trifuerza entonces es hora de empezar mi descabellado plan"_

En eso link empieza a concentrar su magia en su brazo y gritando

-DIOSAS DE LA TRIFUERZA POR FAVOR ESCUCHEN MI LLAMADO PERMITANME REALIZAR ESTE HECHIZO PROHIBIDO

Después de gritar eso todo empieza a temblar el humanoide despierta de un profundo sueño (es lo mas lógico que se me ocurrió para compensar todo ese tiempo que no hizo nada XD) dio un gran salto para dar el golpe definitivo para matar a Link

Después de quedar en escasos 10 centímetros para darle de lleno a la cara de link, el empieza a gritar cerrando los ojos

-PRISION DEL TIEMPO-

En eso el humanoide queda atrapado dentro de una prisión con forma de la trifuerza (si ya jugaron el Súper Smash Bros Brawl sabrán cual es el final Smash de Link bueno imaginen que esa es la prisión de tiempo) incapaz de moverse dentro de esa prisión

En eso link abre los ojos y ve ala mascara moustro encerrado después link toma distancia con un salto mientras concentraba toda su magia en su espada empieza a decir con una voz lleno de fastidio y cansancio

Link: -hora de regresar por donde viniste- (wow que épico ¬¬)

Después se le lanza a toda velocidad va gritando con toda su ira y el sonido del grito del héroe fue acompañado por un rugido de un lobo

Su espada atravesó varias veces al humanoide después de un minuto la prisión se rompió y la mascara maldita empieza a chillar para empezar a flotar y empezar a brillar, Link callo rendido por la falta de energía en su cuerpo y todo se vuelve oscuro para nuestro héroe

**Bueno ese fue todo del primer capitulo de mi primer fic quiero agradecer a Dialirvi, Laslu burue y a iruka aoi** **por darme algunos consejos pero por favor dejen reviews para darme ánimos, consejos, quejas, sugerencias etc. Pero sobre todo ánimos (También tengan consideración conmigo ya que tengo una inspiración de piedra) no desesperen es que estoy teniendo un dilema entre dos situaciones dentro del fic y ambos están muy buenos y no puedo decidir por una ya que solo se puede una de esas sin mencionar la prepa, si tengo la inspiración si esta libre la computadora cosas como esas sobres pues me despido CYA**


	2. ADVERTENCIA

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**

Como algunos sabrán en mi fic una nueva oportunidad no he actualizado desde casi un año bueno creo que esto se debe que no soy el único que usa la computadora también mis padres y mis 2 hermanas (así que imagínense) además de la prepa y por si fuera poco cada vez que estaba en la computadora o no me acordaba del fic o no encontraba palabras para escribir (aunque ya tengo algunas escenas de lo que pasaría en la historia) bueno el punto de todo este p#o es que necesito voluntarios, que tengan tiempo libre, que tengan buen sentido de redacción o mínimo que le entusiasme escribir un fic por eso declaro mi fic en **adopción** aunque si quieren y gustan puedo darles mis escenas para ayudarlos un poco por vía Messenger por favor los voluntarios manden un mensaje a mi pagina con su correo para agregarlo y así poder darle mis ideas bueno gracias y ya se que me odiaran por no continuar otros les dará igual pero bueno solo puedo decirles gomen nasai (lo siento mucho) sobres CYA


End file.
